1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly having an extraction tool providing a robust holding of the cable assembly for separating the connector from a mated connector.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The connector becomes smaller and smaller so as to benefit a thin, compact, and robust electrical device. As a result, it will be very difficult to get hold of it when it is removed from a mated connector. Sometimes the connectors are pulled out by their associated cables, which will destroy the electrical connection between the connectors and the cables. Some extractor tools have been invented to solve above-mentioned questions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,256, issued to Faillace on Oct. 9, 1990, discloses an extraction tool inserted between an electrical connector. The extraction tool has a level arm and a pair of object-contacting arms. The extraction tool is useful for separating objects from other devices. However the extraction tool of Faillace patent occupies large outer space which does not meet trend of electronic devices.
JP Pat. Publication No. 2001-035592, issued on Feb. 9, 2001, discloses an L-shaped extraction tab for extracting a connector from a periphery equipment. The L-shaped extraction tab has a cylindrical part mating with the connector, an action part and a knob part extending from a free end of the action part, the action part further defines a recess for a cable of the connector to extend through. However, the recess defined in the extraction tab is much large, so that the cable may escape therefrom. Furthermore, the action part and the knob extend upwardly from the cable of the electrical connector, which occupies more space and an extra force may be exerted on the action part by accident to pull the electrical connector from the periphery equipment.
U.S. application patent Ser. No. 10/120633, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, discloses a related pull tab for extracting an electrical connector from a mated connector, the pull tab has an engaging portion and a handling portion, the engaging portion has an engaging opening assembled to the electrical connector, and the handling portion defines a retaining aperture at a free end thereof receiving a cable of the electrical connector. However the retaining aperture is defined much big so that the cable may escape therefrom easily. Furthermore, the engaging portion engages with a shell or a cable retaining portion of the electrical connector, so that an outer force may not be transferred properly.
Hence, an improved extraction tool is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.
It is an object of this invention to provide a cable assembly with an extraction tool facilitating extracting the cable assembly from a mated connector and occupying less space.
A cable assembly has an electrical connector, and an extraction tool for extracting the electrical connector from a mated connector. The extraction tool has a mounting portion and a handling portion. The mounting portion defines a mounting hole assembled to the electrical connector. The handling portion defines a first cavity for a cable of the electrical connector extending therethrough, a first sidelong slot defined communicating with the first cavity and a second cavity for receiving the cable. The first slot facilitates the assembling of the cable into the first cavity of the extraction tool,